


Quaking Rapture: Inquisition

by Quaking_Rapture



Category: Quaking Rapture
Genre: Expect lots of crack, F/F, F/M, Gabe doesn't have wings and it kills me inside, I'm not tagging all of this, Inquisition AU, Lots of pairings, M/M, Some OOC cause i'm lazy, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaking_Rapture/pseuds/Quaking_Rapture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisition AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quaking Rapture: Inquisition

Innocent until proven guilty. Innocent until proven guilty. Innocent until proven guilty.

But the second the blonde opened her eyes, dazed as she realized she was being bound by chains - then, suddenly, awake as pain bloomed from the mark on her wrist - Caius erupted. “Do you know why you're here? The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is _dead_. Except for you.”

Her eyes locked to him, as if contemplating something sassy, and then narrowed. “You think I'm responsible?”

Caius reached for her wrist, gently tugging it towards her face. “Explain this, then.” The brunet released her almost immediately and stepped back, crossing his arms. He was too worked up about this, but he had every right to. The only person who made it out of there breathing, the person connected so clearly to this giant hole in the sky that he'd had to have a specialized mage come keep her alive-

“I can't. I don't know what that is. I don't know how it got there.”

“Really?” Caius leaned forward again, eyeing the fellow dwarf with more than a little suspicion. “That sounds entirely unbelievable to me.”

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“ _What you did _!”__

__“Caius.” Kaishu was quick to catch him in his anger, stepping between her friend and her prisoner. “What do you remember?”_ _

__The blonde gave another confused glance before staring at the ceiling. “There was running involved.” The dwarf stretched out her legs tentatively on the ground as if to ensure she could still use them. “There were things chasing me. Um... A woman.”_ _

__“A woman?” Both captors perked at that, glancing at each other._ _

__“She was reaching out to me.” There was a pause as the woman collected her thoughts, brows furrowing in concentration. “Then... ugh.”_ _

__It was enough information and nowhere near enough at once. Caius was not going to get any more information, not this way. “Kai, go. I'll take her to the rift.”_ _

__“Cai-”_ _

__The blonde stared at them in confusion, their identical nicknames disorienting her as the brunet pulled his fellow dwarf from the ground, unlocked the chains, and started towards the door. “What... happened?” The blonde's voice was timid as she was shifted towards the exit._ _

__“It... will be easier to show you.”_ _

__\---_ _

__As they made their way up the hill, Caius spoke in greater detail about the rift. He was definitely taking this hard, and she had no way to really console him. Half-way through making the attempt, though, the bridge beneath them collapsed and the dwarves stumbled onto the ground below. Caius drew his sword and shield as the demon appeared in front of them._ _

__The second demon had the blonde scrambling for a weapon, and when her fingers curled around the bow to her side. Caius offered little thanks when the demons were disposed of, but the blonde complied and handed her weapon over without a fuss._ _

__“I should remember that you're here of your own volition.” Caius sighed as he handed the bow back to the woman, the smile tugging on his lips. “Thanks.”_ _

__They slayed their way through and the blonde could say they were making quite a team. “What... is that?” Her steps slowed as they approached the giant green _thing_ pulsating out of the sky. Caius just shook his head at her and motioned them forward, towards the shouts and sounds of the fighting beneath this 'rift'._ _

__The blonde noted how the Templar she had been defending had snapped to another ranger's side, and her lips pursed in thought before she shook off the feeling and focused on the battle. When the demons were disposed of, she walked forward, nervously staring at the thing in the sky._ _

__A warm hand grabbed her wrist, and the dwarf jumped before staring into a map of freckles and piercing blue eyes. “Oh.” The word left her lips effortlessly – the elf who was holding her hand smiled sympathetically before pulling it towards the rift. “What are-” Her hand glowed, a tether forming between her and the pulsating thing in the sky. The elf closed her hand. The rift was gone. The noise it made upon being destroyed was less than pleasant, but something she quickly realized she was going to have to get used to. The elf released her hand, and the dwarf let it snap to her side as she eyed the mage warily. “What did you do?”_ _

__“The credit... is yours.” His voice was gruff, almost embarrassed. The dwarf glanced at the mark on her hand. “Whatever magic.. opened up that breach... also did that to your hand.” He shuffled, and the dwarf stared up at him as he stumbled with his words. “I had thought... maybe this thing could.. help. It seems I was correct.”_ _

__Caius burst between them. “Could it close the breach itself?”_ _

__“It seems...” The elf nodded solemnly, “...you hold the key to our... salvation.”_ _

__“And here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons _forever _!” A chipper voice caused the dwarf to turn, facing a fellow blond ranger. The boy was short for an elf, the grin on his face unmistakeably delighted. “Cain Childs: Rogue, imaginative storyteller, and occasionally an unwelcome tag along.” He glanced towards Caius with a wink. The brunet beside her all but groaned in response.___ _

____“Are you with the Chantry?”_ _ _ _

____The elf behind her chuckled. “You can't... be serious.”_ _ _ _

____“Well I mean, _technically_ I'm a prisoner, just like you! Caius has a type, you see. Short blondes with killer bows.” He patted the crossbow on his back lovingly. _ _ _ _

____“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine.” Caius' voice was sharp. “Clearly that isn't necessary anymore.”_ _ _ _

____The blonde felt tense, but her fellow prisoner remained chipper nevertheless. “Yet! Here I am, kitten. Lucky for you, considering, well, all this.” Golden eyes swapped to the woman again, and the dwarf suddenly felt even smaller. “Gonna grace us with a name, princess?”_ _ _ _

____“E-Esmai.” The woman smiled softly, hand reaching out to shake his. “It's nice to meet you.”_ _ _ _

____“Woah, kitten, what if your hand is like, infectious or something? Put that weapon away. I saw you do some weird shit with that hole in the sky and _don't_ think for a moment I want that.”_ _ _ _

____Esmai rolled her eyes at Cain, and the elf behind her was laughing again. “You may find yourself... reconsidering your opinion of him.”_ _ _ _

____“I'm sure we'll all be _great_ friends in the thick of battle, bird-brain.”_ _ _ _

____Caius stepped forward, and it was then that Esmai realized just how short her fellow ranger was. Caius was barely but a few inches shorter than the elf. “Absolutely not, Cain!” He shook his head, anger dissipating as quickly as it had come. “Your help is... _appreciated_ , but unnecessary.” _ _ _ _

____Was that worry in his tone? It was totally worry. Cain seemed to catch on to it as well, because his eyes sparkled with mischief. “You need me, babe.”_ _ _ _

____“Don't call me-”_ _ _ _

____“Have you been out there? It's a mess. I'm going to help.” Caius threw his hands up in the air with a noise of disgust at the ranger's comment, turning away. Cain nodded to himself like that was a victory. Just what had Esmai gotten herself into, here...?_ _ _ _

____“My name is... Gabriel, if there are... to be introductions.” Esmai turned to face the much taller elf. “I'm pleased to see you still.. breathing.”_ _ _ _

____“And by that he means, 'hi, I'm the guy who kept that thing on your hand from swallowing you whole while you slept'!”_ _ _ _

____Blue eyes glared into gold, but Cain continued to grin as if he was the funniest piece of shit left on the planet. Esmai felt her face flush in gratitude. “Thank you, then.” She rubbed her shoulder self-consciously. “I'm pretty pleased to be breathing, too.”_ _ _ _

____“I still don't know...” The mage known as Gabriel paused, glancing towards Caius before continuing, “I still don't know if I can... close this breach. Without killing you... that is.” The Templar glanced at him curiously, now. “Caius, this isn't... magic I've... ever experienced. Esmai isn't a mage, either.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, yeah. Let's get to the forward camp. Quickly.”_ _ _ _

____Caius motioned forward and took off, Gabriel mumbling something to himself before following suit. “Well!” Cain laughed to himself as he and Esmai began to walk, patting his crossbow again fondly. “At least Cupid's excited!” What an odd name for a bow, Esmai mused._ _ _ _


End file.
